


Never Gonna Give You Up(One Shot)

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A somewhat unhealthy relationship, And if anything happens to him, Between immortal ghostly beings???, Crossover, Danny Is Not Okay, Danny is a good boy, Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, Forest Witch Sam, Ghost Biology, Ghost Tucker Foley, Gonna go all around, He walked it off with cybernetic legs, Immortality, Made Up History, Mentions of Guys In White, Neve gonna let Danny down, One Shot, Queerplatonic relationships?, Sam is doing fine, Tech Wizard Tucker, Tucker can and will live forever for Danny, Tucker died, Tucker is not okay, Tucker will supernova blast the galaxy, Tucker's never gonna give Danny up, Tucker's not sane, and got better, illegal experiments, mentions of torture, past experiments, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: I haven't watched Danny Phantom nor Young Justice for a long time so bear with me here. I've been having this idea run around in my head for a year now. Also I swear rick roll isn't happening, but the lyrics fit here for the relationship between the trio.In which Tucker Foley can and will defy all laws of physics for the sake of being side by side with Danny, and he will do whatever it takes for Danny to feel safe, and be happy again.Whatever it takes.Focused as he is on the goal, the very much dead Tech Wizard, inevitably catches the attention of the Justice League, and consequently the attention of the Young Justice as well.(Cut short.)(Speed written, writing is not good, plot isn't very clear, really want to get into Forest Witch Sam and Danny's situation, I need to rewatch Young Justice and Justice League again to understand the characters I'm writing.)(See you centuries later, just gonna throw this here so I have less reasons to procrastinate away from University.)
Relationships: All Platonic or Queerplatonic for now, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Tucker Foley & Justice League
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Never Gonna Give You Up(One Shot)

UuuuuuuuUUUSELEEEEESSSS!!!

Perhaps more aggressive than needed he kicks at the device he just managed to get his hands on. Absolutely useless!!! On cue, the bearable for his cause voice, now an absolutely unbearable voice yelps out.

"HEY! WATCH IT! WHAT IN TRIGON'S NAME ARE YOU-"

Trigon, that fucker, of course. Of course he'd be the reason why he got cut out such a bad deal. Never in a century has he made such a damn stupid mistake before. Dammit dammit dammit-

Now when he gets back he will be too angry, and Danny will be all concerned despite the fact that he shouldn't have to be, bless him, and he's going to end up pushing himself, _again_ , just to make him, _Tucker_ , happy, and Tucker will hate himself for it.

More than he does already.

He holds out his hand towards the cursed object- _Not blessed_ \- And charges his ecto blast.

Tucker Foley finally thought he found the missing piece.

Guess he was wrong. He can't let it live to tell the tale now either.

\----------------------

"Megan did you-" Robin stops in his tracks, taking in the sight before him. One of the relic the Justice League was safe keeping lay in pieces. Megan looked was looking down with a mixed concerned expression on her face.

"...I think this isn't what they were after." Megan finally speaks. "There is....disappointment lingering here..."

"Lingering?" Robin questions. He never heard of Megan tracking 'lingering' emotions before, only that she sensed them when they came from a person. A lot of things would have been easier if so.

Momentarily, age old paranoia goes through him, before he manages to push it down. No. Megan wouldn't keep important, life threatening secrets like that. Not from the team. She has kept secrets before, but it was nothing that changed her for them.

....He has to trust them.

"Are you able to track them down then?" he questions instead. He isn't hoping for the best, considering how the intruder managed to sneak in, steal, and sneak out nearly without any kind of trace, but he can hope.

If Megan can't track him down, he and Batman could make do with what they have. There are _some_ traces left after all.

As expected, Megan shakes her head, looking solemn at not being able to do anything, to which the caped bird places his shoulder on hers. "Hey, it's okay. It's good to know any kind of information, and this means they might come back...or go somewhere else to find what they're looking for."

Megan smiles at that, before frowning again. "I can sense your paranoia."

"...Yeah, I kind of want to go over your powers again." he admits sheepishly, feeling guilty for his insecurities and fears, however justified or unjustified they may be.

Megan sighs. "It's quite alright. You're doing better than before at least."

True. Admittedly, he was doing better than he was at the beginning. The team still didn't know what his identity is, but at this point they have all came to the understanding that, to reveal who Robin is means revealing who Batman is as well.

And they respected that Richard wasn't about to betray his mentor's secret and trust like that.

...There is also the fact that, considering their careers, and their experiences so far into becoming more than just side kicks....distrust may always be a given. Robin and Kid Flash understood this from the start, and the others do as well now.

Speaking of which, the familiar sound of the air shifting comes over both of them, and Wally suddenly appears like the Kid Flash he is.

"Batman's calling us back! Said he might have found something in the footage, wants to gather what we all know first as well."

\----------------------

Sam is waiting, in the in-between. In the place that is neither living, nor dead, or both at the same time. Tucker knows she's waiting with Danny. Tucker knows that neither of them will feel any loss over Tucker's failure.

Even so, he sits in an alleyway, his metallic arm twitching as he feels a sense of loss, a sense of grief. It's all too familiar by now, after all the failures he's been through.

All that search for a cure and- and still NOTHING!

Tucker takes in a breath he doesn't need before he releases it. It's the motion of it, he supposes, that relaxes his body. He's all ectoplasmic matter under this cypernetic skin he's built for himself, infused with the life of plants, just so it can become the anchor he needs to keep himself walking on the side of the living without ectoplasm for at least a year before he has to recharge.

His body, built by the materials he managed to find, with the help of Frostbite and Technus, life he had to steal from the living, granted said living were plants, and may as well have been a part of Sam, freely given to him. 

By no means was he, nor Sam, nor Danny were Gods. If they were, they wouldn't be stuck in these problems that have found them. Not even Clockwork, master of Time, was in anyway a deity. None of them were.

All he was, and the rest of the dead, or halfas he know, are just ghosts. Mortal beings, for they can meet an end.

He, Danny and Sam had to learn that the hard way. If they had known better than to be so arrogant as to think they are gods-

No. No point in dwelling in the past. No point in dwelling in mistakes that can't be reversed...not without heavy consequences after consequences.

All he can do, if he has any respect for Danny's choices, is to find a cure.

He sighs yet again, then stands up with ease, the motor functions of this body he has built clicking, whirring, and clinking against each other as he does so. He sneaks his hand behind his back, pushing his trenchcoat aside as he does so, and pushes a button.

He feels the cybernetic skin changing in shape and color upon command, using up ectoplasm, the life signs of the body weakening. 

That shortens the duration of the anchor to...at most three months, considering the numerous other things he had to do with this body. At the very least, he doesn't have to get Sam to sacrifice her plants yet for the life force of it, replenishing in ectoplasm should be enough to prolong its durability afterwards.

\----------------------

Batman waited until he knew everyone was there before he spoke. "Before I begin...what does everyone else know?" 

Clark sighed, looking like he wanted to lecture the darker hero about his habit of waiting for others to reveal their cards before he does with his, but he was blessedly interrupted by Barry "I think I saw them right as the alarm rang, but they sort of...disappeared. Right in front of me. Think they went through a wall." The self proclaimed fastest man alive then shrugs. "They were extremely fast though if they did do that. It may have been something else." 

The dark caped hero nods, then turns his attention towards Wonder Woman, who looked the most concerned and rather displeased.

"The sight of Athena wasn't able to give me insight on him." She explains. And that is concerning. "Or rather, his presence felt....rather wrong." 

"How so?"

The exiled amazonian princess furrows her eyebrows in apparent concentration before answering again "He didn't seem to be one with his physical body while he was running...if that makes any sense."

"I concur." Martian speaks up from where he's seated besides Megan. "His body seemed to be carrying life signs, albeit small...but it felt like there wasn't anything for me to read." 

"Mind control then?" Green Lantern questions thoughtfully.

"Not quite...By all means, the body seems to belong to him. It may be an artificial being that we're facing here."

"But he is made completely of emotions. He's left traces of them all around." Megan pipes up. 

Batman narrows his eyes in thought. 

"There is a being I know of that is capable of doing that...but it has been a long time since I had last came across one."

\----------------------

It's a decent sized planetarium.

....That's it, that's all there is to say to it. Tucker has seen bigger planetariums. _Danny's_ planetarium was big. 

Whatever he gets from here will never compare to the starts and planets Danny's ghost lair had. 

But, maybe, just maybe...he could find...something here. Some new information maybe. An article or whatnot making theories about the stars. Danny always liked to look into different perspectives, the theories people that hadn't seen the things he saw would make. 

_"Who knows, what they say might actually be true instead."_

_"Danny, I appreciate your philosophy."_

_"....But?"_

_"But nothing. I appreciate you rambling."_

_"........You enjoy playing people like that too much."_

Ugh. 

He's glad to not have his old body. He would be dealing with all sorts of physical pains from the mental pains he's getting right about now. 

Focus focus focus, he will get back to Danny soon, he just needs to sneak in, search through for anything that is new, anything updated, then get out...English Tucker, english. Remember English.

Nevermind, forget talking, he can just grab a pamphlet and check from there-

"Hello, do you need any help?"

His ectoplasmic matter writhes in distress, as ever stoically, his body turns and responds to what looks like one of the guides of the planetarium, and speaks according to his commands. "I was hoping to see if there are any recently updated information regarding...well, space in general." 

Be casual, casual, casual...dammit he never knew how to talk to girls. He's still so bad at it. 

\----------------------

"Ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Ghosts."

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can feel the skepticism emitting off of all of you. I would think you'd have matured from thinking the universe is limited to our expectations, powers or not."

Batman doesn't show any reaction besides telling the Martian to stay over later, so they could go over what exactly a ghost is later.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to mention?"

"They seemed to have not found what they're looking for, according to Megan. They might come back here again."

\----------------------

"Well, there is an exhibition happening right now, regarding a recently explored galaxy even!"

Oooohhh that made things so much easier. Much easier then stealing recordings of previous exhibitions. 

"We also have regularly updated electronic books! You can find them online on e-book. The ISBN number should be provided in our pamphlets."

Marvelous, sweet sweet technology.

"Thank you." he speaks, and he conveys as much sincerity in there as much as he physically could. Metaphysically, he would have no troubles at all. Physically, this was proving to be a difficult task, judging by the astonished look on the living beings face however, he seems to have accomplished it. Not completely though.

"Could you...tell me where the exhibition is?" 

Did the voice come out right? Navigating vocal cords is a pain, even with practice. 

"Of course! I need a ticket though hun."

Tickets! Tickets- 

...This will shorten the body's durability to 2 months....

Tucker produces a ticket after rummaging through the trenchcoat he had adorned on his figure.

He waits with bathed breath as she checks it over before she beams towards him with a smile. "You're all set!" 

Nice, good, nice. 

"I can lead you there!"

Oh no, more human interaction. 


End file.
